


The Kiss Of New Beginnings

by mybuggiehart



Series: My Personal Drabbles [1]
Category: ALC
Genre: Angst, Comic, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Lawyer, Mentions of Smut, Nonsense, Romance, Siblings, Single Parents, alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuggiehart/pseuds/mybuggiehart
Summary: This is not related to Riverdale or any other TV Show. This is a gag-story that makes no sense what so ever, whoever didn't know I was writing this won't know what is going on or the context of it. It is entirely fictional and please, do not take any of this seriously. This was only meant to be read by a few people but, I did not have another platform to publish it on...soo...hope you enjoy?





	The Kiss Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to Riverdale or any other TV Show. This is a gag-story that makes no sense what so ever, whoever didn't know I was writing this won't know what is going on or the context of it. It is entirely fictional and please, do not take any of this seriously. This was only meant to be read by a few people but, I did not have another platform to publish it on...soo...hope you enjoy?

One Saturday night, Yasmine was sleeping peacefully after a glorious night out to dinner with her two children. Caught up in her blissful, yet sinful, dreams, she didn’t hear the all-too-quiet sneaking out taking place just outside her bedroom door. She was in for a heck of a lot the next morning at breakfast.

She woke up with a smile on her face from her last dream, if she wasn’t going to meet another man anytime soon, then you bet she’s going to stay hung up on the only one she’s had in her whole life. Her natural motherly instincts told her that her children must have gone out after their dinner the previous night. She checked to see if she could hear any guns shooting or other video games coming from the living room and found none, she was right, they must’ve gone out.

She went to the kitchen and prepared two plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with two pills of aspirin on the side, along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Being the ‘extra’ and overly pampering mother, she peeled off two sticky notes from the refrigerator, wrote ‘Love you’ on each one and stuck it on the glass. She brought the sets of breakfasts to her children’ bedrooms, placed it on their side table and went back to the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast and get ready for work.

Later in the evening, while she was preparing dinner after work, her 4-year-old sister who she was babysitting came into the kitchen to see if she could ‘help’. Yasmine sent her off with some vegetables and her kiddy knife to cut them with but she decided to take a cake knife instead. Yasmine found the image of her slicing vegetables with a cake knife rather comical so, she decided to upload a little video of her doing so on social media.

A little while later, one of her and her children’s friends, Cheng, replied to the video with a comment stating, ‘Drunk level: 120%’. Yasmine asked him what he meant and he replied with the most horrifying statement the sister of a 4-year-old could possibly see. ‘Yeah la, didn’t your kids tell you about our adventure with your sister at Bar Terbang yesterday?’

Yasmine’s eyes became twice its size and she slammed her phone on the table top. She then picked it up and read the message again. She repeated that process until a thin slice of the information finally got through her head. She didn’t hear her children come through the door, what with all the slamming until Kaartheik came into the kitchen saying,

“You know, that’s bad for your phone, Mom,”

Yasmine turned and stared at him in the deadliest way possible.

“BOYS!” she shouted.

“Yes,” Kaartheik said, terrified.

“One of you or both of you are in trouble. Big. Trouble.” she declared, not seeming to take notice that her other son already locked himself in his room and was probably caught up in another game of firing guns.

“W-Why?” Kaartheik stuttered,

“Did you see the video I uploaded earlier, of Shameen?” she questioned.

“Yeah,” he answered.

Yasmine eyed him with a stern look.

“She was just cutting veggies with a cake knife, what did we do?” he asked.

“Well. Cheng tells me he took her to Bar Terbang. Did. You. Go?”

“What...Of course, not...I’m not so sure about Ikshu...” he mumbled.

“I swear to God if I find out either one of you took my sister to the bar, and Bar Terbang of all places, filled with mentally retarded miscreants with more than one personality. You’re dead.” she declared.

“Yeah…I definitely didn’t.”

“Did you see Ikshu sneak out somewhere last night?” she grilled, knowing full well that they were both out last night.

“Yeah, actually. He said he wanted to go fill out some paperwork with…with Cheng. I was too wondering what paperwork. Horrible liar, he is.” He claimed.

“Well there isn’t any paperwork and besides, why would he have to sneak out to do that? The bloody idiot,” she yelled.

Kaartheik barely looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

“Ikshu took my little baby sister, your baby aunty, to Bar Terbang. That. Is. It. I’m committing murder tonight!” she cried, barely believing her own words.

“Oh please, don’t let your anger get in the way of your actions. Remember last time.”

Yasmine nodded, significantly remembering when a certain friend, more so love interest of a sort, was hand-cuffed to a hot tub when he pissed her off.

“Who else followed the no-brainers there?”

“Who knows? Kavin, probably,” he stated as if those words had no meaning.

“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” she sneered.

“Kavin gave your sister vodka extreme, the suitable for toddlers edition.” he retorted.

Yasmine almost fell to the floor. Then she realized something.

“Wait a minute. How would you know exactly what the psycho gave my little baby sister?” she probed.

“Wait, I said maybe.”

“Firstly, no, you didn’t say maybe. Secondly, that description of alcohol is a little too definitive to be a ‘maybe’.” she challenged.

Kaartheik just stared down at his feet, in shame, almost.

“If you’re lying, I’ll know. Stupid No.2 behind that door over there is not very good at hiding things, especially if I grill him.”

“Of course, I’m not lying, I did mean maybe, though. Besides, why would I lie?”

“Give me reasons you wouldn’t” she quizzed.

“For starters, I’m not that kind of person, I only go there when I’m depressed. Even if I go, why would I take Shameen?”

At that moment, Shameen stumbled into the kitchen at the sound of her name, all dizzy and looking for something to stuff herself with, in the fridge.

“So, you went?” Yasmine tested.

“No.”

“Really?”

Kaartheik hesitated for a bit, opening and closing his mouth, akin to a fish.

“Spit it out.”

“Okay…okay, but I have an exception, I tried to stop Kavin,” he confessed

Yasmine turned her back to him and put her hands on the counter.

“Ikshu practically pulled me out the window and into Kavin’s car, which he stole from a maintenance center.” he spilled.

“So, you, Ikshu, Kavin and Cheng went to Bar Terbang. Why did you take my sister?” Yasmine asked while looking at him over her shoulder.

“Kavin decided to and Ikshu helped him while I kept saying that she was just a little kid. No one listened to me, so they abducted her.”

“Why the hell would Kavin want my sister to join?” Yasmine turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“He was drunk, okay. Like really drunk. Even crashed into a few places on the way.”

“Wasn’t he just going to the bar?”

“He went first and came back to pick us up and went again.”

“He should be in prison.” she spat.

Kaartheik just looked at her and became more scared when she started walking back and forth and tearing up.

“You! Got MY sister drunk!” she sobbed.

“I didn’t”

“Then you lied about it.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to lie.” He answered.

“You lied.”

“Kavin threatened to kill himself, what could I do?” he blabbered

“Let him die, for all I care. I would much rather wear my pretty dress and dance on his grave than have my baby sister drunk.” She piped.

“Well, I couldn’t let someone die. That would be horrible.”

“Kaartheik, how could you?”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, the idiots got me drunk.”

“My poor baby!” Yasmine cried while cupping the toddler’s face.

“Literally poured it into my mouth. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

“And Cheng?”

“He thought it would be fun to see a four-year-old get drunk so, he was on board.”

“I think I might pass out,” Yasmine said and proceeded to stomp into the living room and fall back on the couch.

“Did either of Kavin’s brothers come?”

“Neither, probably didn’t want to see a four-year-old getting drunk.”

“I’ve never opened my mouth once when you go get drunk, why? Why must you take my sister, why? Why Shameen?” she continued sobbing.

“Those idiots.” Kaartheik retorted.

“My precious baby, you destroyed her.”

Kaartheik only frowned. Yasmine stood up then and eyed the boy.

“Both of you, no games, electronics, delicious food, entertainment, leisure activities or any other fun stuff for six months,” Yasmine said, pointing her finger at him.

“What? No, Detroit…”

“That’s right.”

“Ikshu did all the mad crap, and you’re blaming me?”

“I don’t care, if you’re present at the event, you’re punished.”

“But they pushed me into the car and I restrained. So. Much.”

“You were there though, okay, 3 months for lying.” She decided.

“Yeah, I deserve that.” He accepted.

“As for Cheng, since I’m an amazing lawyer, I’m putting him on the blacklist of Bar Terbang for six months.” Yasmine planned, walking back and forth, once again.

“Now, Kavin. Oh, Kavin Raj Sivalingam. I’m going to dress up in my fanciest lingerie, wear my shortest skirt, storm into his house and give him a piece of my mind. Not only for this but for every screwed-up thing he did in the past. It’s about time I showed him.” She deliberated while stomping to her bedroom to prepare for exactly that.

“Yeah, it is, Mom”

“That way, he won’t know to slap me or make out with me.” She shouted from her room.

Kaartheik didn’t know what to say and went to sit on the couch. Shameen came over to him and they played with her chicken dolls.

In her room, Yasmine was contemplating between what colour of the little articles of clothing would be most seductive to wear. She decided on a deep navy-blue corset and a black skirt that was so short that it wouldn’t make much of a difference without it. She wore her black high heels and sprayed her most alluring scented perfume. She then sat down in front of her vanity and chose to leave her hair down in black locks and painted some simple makeup on her face with the deadliest colour of crimson on her lips and the sharpest winged eyeliner on her eyelids. She stood up and looked at herself in the full-length mirror and knew that she was going to turn a lot of heads on the way over. Yasmine confidently strode into the living room.

“So, Mom when are you going to...umm...show him?” Kaartheik asked without looking behind at the sight of his mother.

“Tonight,” Yasmine said while grabbing her keys and slamming the door on the way out.

Ikshu finally came out of his room.

"Kaartheik, GUBG?” he asked.

“You idiotic sugarcane piece of shit,” Kaartheik remarked and proceeded to fill him in on what went down.

Yasmine parked her car in front of Kavin’s house and took a few deep breaths before storming through his front door. His family was sitting around the couch watching a cheesy Christmas movie, oddly, in June.

“Kavin Raj Sivalingam, show yourself.” She called out.

“What the hell Yasmine...uhhh…aren't you cold?” he dumbly said, eyeing her up and down like all the times before.

“Cold? You want to know what’s cold, Kavin? The cold vodka you poured down my sister’s throat last night.”

“That turkey’s roasted.” He retorted.

“You leave my children out of this. Ever since I met you, you were a bullet through my head. I love Yasmine. I hate Yasmine. Love, hate, love, hate. You couldn’t decide so I left, after having found out you knocked me up, you became a raging alcoholic and got yourself banned in most bars in South East Asia. Satan knows you probably killed some people. To the point, you took my sister and got her drunk at the age of 4.” Yasmine courageously encountered.

“In the name of law and as God as my witness, Kavin, I will see you in court, sharp at 11 tomorrow.” She said before slamming the door on her way back to the car

Kavin was dumbfounded, speechless. His family was watching the scene as if straight out of a movie while chewing popcorn.

“She’s hot dude.” Kavin’s older brother, Kavinesh commented.

“Totally” Kavin’s younger brother, Kavinendran replied.

“Shut up” Kavin ordered.

Kavin decided to run out the door and catch up with Yasmine who was purposefully adding a swing to her hips as she strode to her car.

“Yasmine! Yasmine, wait up!” He called out.

She just kept walking, having no mood to tolerate him.

“Please, hear me out, I’m begging you” he pleaded.

He caught up and stood in front of her. ‘Curse his stickly long legs’ she thought to herself.

“I’m going to hate myself for wasting more time with you later. What the hell do you want?”

“Please, just listen to me.”

“What is it?!”

“First of all, you look…well, let’s just say I’m going to be having very erotic dreams for a long time to come.”

Yasmine rolled her eyes and considered walking away. Also, feeling slightly proud of herself for achieving her mission in seducing him.

“Secondly, I know full well that I’m a dumbass okay? But that’s only because I love you.”

Yasmine raised an eyebrow and couldn’t believe his cheesy words.

“Cut the crap Kavin, you’re not going to kiss your way out of court, you hear me?”

“That’s so not what I’m doing. Believe me, if that’s what I’m doing, we would have a hell of a lot fewer clothes on. Hell, you’re barely wearing anything so you wouldn’t really have any- “

“Kavin, get to the point.” Yasmine interrupted him before he trailed off into his fantasies and also, hated the fact that his words were true.

“Right. Well, you know I’m an alcoholic, a drunkard. I just can’t bring myself to therapy because I don’t trust anyone to handle me, I go aggressive around anyone who says your name. Your children are not as bad but we always end up in a bar somehow. It’s only around you that I’m vulnerable.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m with you, it’s as if we’re the only two people in the world. Our troubles all fade away and there's just this heat and connection between us. It’s like we’re this two people who are successful and happy and care about each other and would do anything to keep it that way…and don’t you dare deny it, I know you feel it too”

“So, what? Maybe I still love you. Maybe I have dreams about us being together, happy together but it doesn’t matter because in this reality, you failed any chance of that happening…my sister Kavin, really?”

“I was drunk, and when I’m drunk, I want to be as close to you as I can get. Hell, I want to be close to you all the time but that’s not going to happen. Besides, I only gave the girl two drops of vodka in her apple juice.”

“Kavin what do you expect me to say?”

“What do you want to say?”

Yasmine thought for a bit before replying.

“I want to say, that you’re the biggest idiot in the world and I hate you for affecting me so much.”

Kavin only smirked.

“Oh, wipe that grin off your stupid face” She giggled, remembering all the witty banter they shared when they were young with no boundaries.

“Yasmine, would you please let me make it up to you, I promise I won't screw it up this time. I’ll try my best to make you the happiest woman alive." he practically begged. She only eyed him, her eyes turning glassy. 

"I miss you, so much. Your laugh, your scent, your face, your everything…please, would you give me another chance?” He slowly spoke, emphasizing every word.

Yasmine had mascara-filled tears streaming down her face at this point. Another heartbreak would break her for life but then again, she had to try or she'll never know.

“Kavin, I don’t know. I- I have to go, my children are waiting.” She said before going to her car.

Kavin was once again speechless and watched her drive away. Yasmine got home and went straight to her room. She changed into Kavin’s old shirt he left with her and comfy PJ shorts and cried the night into her pillow. She reminisced the simpler times she had with him. Before madness struck, they were the sweethearts of their time, the Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart of the young ages. They talked about everything together, shared laughs about irrelevant nonsense with their friends, supported each other through hard times and made each other so happy. That one night they had together changed the lovely future they had planned for the worst.

The blaring buzzing of her alarm woke Yasmine up just in time to get ready to face the judge in the courtroom. Even though she was possibly the most organized single mother in the world, she still hated waking up just like everyone else. She eventually got out and sprayed her face with cold water to start off the day. It was pretty early in the morning and Yasmine was preparing a file filled with proof of Kavin being an idiot. The more things she found, the guiltier she felt about filing a case against him. Then again, she just wanted what’s best for herself and her future with her family which was the exact opposite of what Kavin wanted for her when she announced her pregnancy.

Once she was done, she showered and dressed in a turquoise coloured blazer that hugged her body above her black camisole with the tightest matching coloured skirt. She tied her hair up in an elegant bun and left a few strands aside to give it a softer look. She looked certainly professional, but probably not so much to Kavin who would be imagining other things in his head. She walked out of her room and prepared a simple sandwich for her children, going against waffles after remembering their punishment. They came out of their rooms just as she was setting the table.

“Good Morning.” She chirped.

“Morning,” they said sleepily.

“Did you tell your brother about his punishment, Kaartheik?”

“Yup.”

“Was that really necessary, Mom?” Ikshu asked.

“Was adopting you only to find out you’d be pouring alcohol down my sister’s throat sixteen years later necessary?” She shot back while swatting his head.

“Nice one.” Said Kaartheik.

Yasmine winked at him and proceeded to get Shameen, who had just woken up, ready for her day at kindergarten. At 10.30, she arrived at the court and went to prepare for the case. As she was finishing up, she heard knocks at her door. She turned to see none other than Kavin standing there.

“Hey…” he said in the gentlest voice.

“Morning, may I help you?” she professionally replied.

“I just want to talk.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t know how sorry but I am. For how I treated you, for freaking out and leaving you. You don’t deserve that or me. You deserve someone who will treat you so much better than I should have. Cherish you for how beautiful you always seem to look and so much more.”

Yasmine just crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Seeing as she wasn’t going to respond, he turned to leave. Before he could leave, she called out to him.

“Kavin”

He turned to face her.

“I never stopped loving you, I don’t think I can. Despite how much you hurt me I still want you. It’s just too hard and I’m so scared.”

Kavin just heavily sighed. A sigh that spoke enough words for her to know what he meant. ‘I know, I feel the same.’

“Good luck with the case, Yasmine.”

“You too.”

They said and walked to the courtroom and got into their positions. When the judge saw them come in together, she was already confused. Yasmine spoke first.

“Good Morning, your honour. I am putting forth a case against Mr. Kavin Raj for drinking and driving, driving using a stolen car from the maintenance center and giving two drops of vodka to a four-year-old, my sister.”

The judge immediately raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head.

“The defendant, please?” the judge called.

“My client has nothing, what so ever, to do with the mentioned accusations.” The dumbass cheap lawyer lamely threw back.

“And why not?” replied the judge.

While the defendant was listing down all sorts of fake alibis and lies, Kavin was busy staring and drooling over a sight a bit too far south of Yasmine’s face to be considered appropriate and Yasmine, lost all her senses and was entertaining his behaviour by blushing but no one except Kavin suspected it was definitely not her make up.

“Miss Yasmine, Mr. Kavin, would you please stop eye-fucking in my court and get a room. For god’s sakes.” The judge called them out on their actions and they both eyed each other like two teenagers in trouble

“I plead guilty.” Kavin blurted all of a sudden

Everyone’s head turned to look at him with quizzical faces and Yasmine’s face turned all confused. The judge just happily smiled and sent them out of court. Kavin now owes Yasmine RM1500. Yasmine drove back home in confused silence and found her kids staring blankly at a wall. Shameen went back to live with her mother. Just as she was preparing dinner, she received a text.

‘Now that I owe you money, we have lot of paperwork to get through, **together** ’-Kavin

She rolled her eyes and replied.

‘Whatever.’

He texted her again.

‘Coffee tomorrow, y’know, to start off the process?’

‘That’s cool’

'G'nite, beautiful'

She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the counter, smiling while cooking dinner.

The next day at a local coffee shop, Yasmine was wearing denim shorts and a crop top while Kavin was in jeans and a button up shirt, looking hot as all hell. They went through the required paperwork, sometimes ‘accidentally’ brushing their hands together, sharing heated looks, playing footsie under the table, sexily biting pens and all sorts of flirtations from every corner were thrown at each other. By the end of it all, Yasmine forgot why they were here in the first place. Ever the gentleman, Kavin offered to pay and then to drive her back home.

One thing led to another and when their goodbyes became a little too personal, Yasmine found herself on his lap in the driver seat. He had successfully lifted her onto him and made out with her. Damn, he was good. Before he could remove any articles of clothing, Yasmine remembered that nobody was home and they ran to her room faster than light. They were both in the throes of passion, deeply. Whatever actions took place during this time said enough to both of them to let them know that this time would be different, that they, mostly Kavin, would try harder to keep each other happy. Yasmine pictured herself falling in love with him all over again and maybe, just maybe, it might work this time.  
They finished at nearly night time and by then her kids were home, they got dressed and came out and Yasmine forgot about the two who were sitting there, staring at the black screen of the television.

“Hey, kids.”

They turned and looked twice at who was behind their mother.

“Oh, hey!” they said at once, looking at each other, knowingly.

“I should go…” Kavin said.

“Okay.”

Yasmine walked him to the door and they shared a kiss before he left, the kiss of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
